


Love is in the Air

by 28_Characters_Later



Series: MarcoBodtWeek Fics [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dorky loser boyfriends being dorky loser boyfriends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/28_Characters_Later/pseuds/28_Characters_Later





	Love is in the Air

Marco sat quietly reading while eating part of a bread roll, unaware that he was being watched. Suddenly a hand covered his one good eye causing him to let out a slightly startled squeak. There was a chuckle behind him before the hand moved to tilt his head up to meet a pair of smirking tawny eyes. Marco mock-hurt glared up at the other. “Jean you jerk.”

“Sorry babe. You just looked like you were concentrating so hard it would have almost been a crime not startle you,” the two-tone haired teen replied sitting down on the edge of the table. Jean observed his boyfriend for a while before continuing, “So I’ve been thinking. We’ve been very busy lately, you’ve been cooped up here doing paperwork or reading to keep from dying of boredom, I think while we’ve got this time we should get out and go do something. Just the two of us.”

Marco put down the book and grinned up at Jean, “You mean like a date?”

“Don’t make it gay, Marco.”

Marco rolled his single brown eye. “We sleep together, kiss and cuddle. We’re literally two gay boyfriends, Jean.” He knew Jean had been just teasing, nevertheless it did get a little annoying.

Jean draped an arm around Marco’s shoulder, choosing to let it drop. “Just before we go out I need to check. Your mental… friend, won’t show up right?”

Marco looked off to the side in thought. He and his split personality had arranged certain times they could and couldn’t come out, but that hadn’t stopped Darco from coming out on Valentine’s Day. Marco hated it. It was already bad enough that he’d lost half his sight and the proper use of his legs, but he also didn’t have full control over his own mind. Marco often pretended that he was coping just fine with his split personality and that it was just a mild annoyance at best, but that was really because he didn’t want to worry anyone. The truth was it still terrified him that something –someone – in his head could just easily control him.

Marco bit his lower lip. He wanted to guarantee that it would just be the two of them all day, he wanted to, more than anything right then, but he couldn’t. He just couldn’t know for sure if it would be just them.

Marco was shaken out of his thoughts by a soft hand on his back. Jean had noticed his worrying. “Hey it’s ok, if he – they prefer ‘they’, don’t they – if they come out. We’ll deal with it. I don’t want you worrying about anything today, if I catch you worrying about anything I’ll sit on you.” Jean gave his boyfriend a playful and teasing smirk.

Marco looked up at Jean affectionately, then giggled and playfully nudged Jean, “I don’t think I could handle your weight!”

“You little shit,” Jean laughed ruffling Marco’s hair. “C’mon, you can read later we’re losing daylight!” Jean slid down from the table and grabbed the wheelchair handles. After moving the brakes out of place with his foot and pulling Marco away from the table, Jean pushed down on the handles making the chair do a sort of wheelie before pushing with a light jog out of the room. At a long hallway Jean grinned devilishly down at Marco. “Babe hold on, let’s see how fast those wheels can go!”

Marco gripped the arm rests while Jean lowered the front of the chair before backing it up a little. He then took off at a run pushing the chair in front of him.

Jean waited until Marco was grinning and laughing, making sure he was actually enjoying himself, before letting out a loud “WOO-HOO!”

At the end of the hall was a couple of steps to the ground outside, which Marco seemed to notice first. “Jean – steps and wheels don’t mix!”

“Don’t worry babe I gotcha!” Right as the chair started to bounce down the stairs Jean pulled Marco out and into his arms, holding him bridal style. Marco clung tightly to Jean having clearly been startled, and only pulled back to send Jean a pouty glare. He lightly slapped his boyfriend’s shoulder causing Jean to laugh a little. “Aww c’mon babe don’t be like that, I said I had you.” Jean set Marco down on the stairs while he leapt down to set the now tipped over wheelchair back on its wheels, then picked Marco back up and set him back on his chair. Taking the handles, Jean started pushing the chair down the stony road.

After a few minutes and turning a few corners, the two arrived at the horse stables for the scouting legion. Marco twisted in his seat to look up at Jean questioningly. “Jean. My legs are broken. I can’t ride a horse anymore.”

“You haven’t been the only one doing some reading,” Jean said, stepping on the wheelchair brakes, as he headed off to get his horse. Marco blinked in confusion, wide-eyed and tracking Jean as he went into the stable and before long returned leading a brown horse with a shiny black mane and tail. “Meet Buchwald!”

Marco let out a snort at the name causing Jean to give a little huff. “Sorry, it’s a great name. What did you mean about the reading?”

“It’s good to still do things. As long as your legs don’t move much you’ll be fine,” Jean responded as he scooped Marco out of the chair bringing him to the horse, “in some books it even said it’s a form of therapy.” Jean very carefully set Marco on the front of the saddle, gingerly getting his legs on either side. Putting him on side-saddle would have been easier but he could fall off. Jean mounted the horse behind Marco and handed him the reins, wordlessly demonstrating that Marco was in control of where they went, and how fast they would go, before wrapping his arms around him to help keep him from falling, as well as just to hold him.

Marco’s face went a light pink at the knowledge that Jean had gone to the effort of reading about his disabilities to plan a date like this. “Love you, Jean,” he whispered.

Jean gave a soft squeeze with his legs to get Buchwald to start walking and then after a pause as if deciding to or not, lightly kissed the nap of Marco’s neck, “Love you too, dork.”


End file.
